Finally
by BigRedInc
Summary: At first, I thought she was annoying. Now I want her more than anything.


At first, I thought she was annoying. Now I want her more than anything. Even more than Kikyo. Yep, it's gotten that serious. And the worst part is that I'm reminded everyday about it. I mean, is it me, or her her skirt getting shorter? I could barely take it. I'd constantly have to go _relieve _myself, only to come back to see her bend over the camp fire with her skirt riding up her thighs. _ Dammit!_ She's a fucking tease, that's for sure. And she knows it too.

A few days ago she'd gone back to her time. I didn't ask why because I assumed she had schoolwork or something. So I let her go, but not without one hell of a fight. Even though she won like always. So, I decided that she'd had enough time to herself. Truthfully, I didn't like not knowing what she was doing at all times.

After I made my way from the shrine to her house I couldn't help but notice that her bike was parked by the front door. 'Good', I thought to myself. 'I don't have to wait for her.' With that , I let myself inside. No need to knock. I walked up the stairs and heard a splashing sound. The splashing grew louder as I got closer to the bathroom. I walked right pass it because I knew she would kill me if she caught me being a pervert. Even if she was sexy when she was mad.

I headed into her room and made myself comfortable on her bed. 'Really soft,' I thought as I heard the bathroom door open and shut out in the hallway. I stood up as she walked into the room, only to stumble backwards onto the bed when I saw her step in with nothing on but a towel.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed at me, picking up a pillow I'd knocked on the floor, desperately trying to hide her already covered body.

"What?!!?" I yelled at a loss for words. That really ticked her off.

"You pervert! You couldn't wait outside?!!? GET OUT!" Her face was cherry red. The top of her breasts were too. My cock twitched in my hakama. _Dammit!_

"Did you hear me? I said LEAVE!" Through her clenched teeth I heard her loud and clear, but I didn't move. I couldn't remember why I should.

"No," I said calmly. The look on her face was priceless. Rage consumed her as she dropped the pillow and lunged at me, reaching for my throat. I easily pinned her, and by the I had settled all my weight onto her, I had was rock hard. And by the way she looked down then up at me, she could tell.

"Wh.....what are you doing?" she asked, seemingly confused. Smirking, I crashed my lips down onto hers. When she tried to push me off of her, I pinned her hands above her head. I forced my tongue between her teeth and I heard her gasp. I ground my hips into hers and I groaned when she ground hers back. I pulled back to look at her. All I could smell was her arousal in the air. I looked down to see the towel below her pert breats. Her nipples were standing at attention, and they looked delicious. When I looked at her face again she was smiling. I completely lost it.

Almost savagely I ripped the useless towel from between our bodies, then scooted down so I could take one of her nipples in my mouth. Her moans and cries for more made my cock throb painfully. I nipped her nipple with my teeth. She moaned again and ground her hips up toward my stomach.

Without warning, she pushes me off of her and rolls me over onto my back. I don't even remember letting her hands go. She then climbs on top of me, still wearing that mischieveous grin. She unties my obi while I watch, her quick fingers reaching inside my hakama and pulling out my throbbing dick. Her fingers were cold as she stroked my length. I hissed at the sensation she was creating.

"Fuck," I said as I rolled her over again and got on top of her. My cock rested on her thigh as I kissed her swollen lips again. She ground her hips once more. I felt the heat coming from her uh....'honey pot'. I guided my cock into her. Slowly at first, but then the moment of truth. Sensing it was going to hurt, I felt her tighten up beneath me. I thrust forward, breaking her hymn. Suprisingly, she moaned out loud. I stayed still for a few seconds and took that time too remove my kosode. (I don't remember removing my fire-rat robe either.)

She was breathing hard when I was done. When she realized that, she ground her hips upward again. So I pulled out then slammed back in. I bit back a moan as she gasped. Then I did it again, over and over. Each time her moans and sharp cries.

I felt her muscles tighten around my manhood as she came, but I wasn't done yet. I pulled out of her and flipped her over on all fours. Then I rammed into her from behind.

"Inuyasha," I heard her gasp. I proceeded to fuck her brains out. I slammed my cock into her repeatedly, each thrust harder than the last. She came again, but I still wasn't done. I reached around and rubbed her clit in fast, circles. She came again, hard. This time, when she had my cock in a deathgrip, I released myself into her, resisting the urge to collapse against her.

Kami knows there were questions afterwards. Plenty of questions like "Why now?" and especially "What about Kikyo?" Of course, I answered them. Let's just say that if I'm going to hell, I won't be going with Kikyo. Of course I still await the awkward confrontation with the dead shrine maiden, but the important thing is that Kagome is mine now. Finally.


End file.
